Through my eyes
by fangirlfeels12
Summary: Meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a through and through wallflower. She's also a part time oracle at an all-year summer camp for demi-god children, but that's no big deal. It's not easy blending in though, when you have so many reasons to stand out, and Rachel faces many challenges because she can see through the mist. This is how it is, through Rachel's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. How's it going? I'm pretty excellent myself, thank you. No, I have no idea what you are talking about, stalling? Ok fine, here's the deal: this may be a one shot, and it may not be... It all depends on whether of not I think this works and can make up the next part... Sorry about the comment of impending doom, Happy Reading. :)**

RACHEL

I'd always been a bit of a wallflower, maybe not even that, I take it back. I'd always been part of the wall. Everyone at my school would literally walk by me like I wasn't there and I wasn't anything extraordinary. Even though I had red hair, was short and what some boys would say to be "pretty", they all seemed to pass me by. All of this may sound pretty desperate, but I wasn't in any hurry to let them notice me, what they didn't know they couldn't judge, right? Plus, I had a million secrets that would boggle their minds, it's their loss really.

I'm Rachel. I'm 16 years old and I go to a private highschool in New York. I'm also a part-time oracle at a summer camp that has campers year-round who are half-god teens, but I don't advertise that, I guess it could be good for my resume though. I have battled monsters that you couldn't imagine and I believe in dragons and giants and magic. I consider myself to be at the height of coolness because my mind works better than yours and I can see through the mist. _What mist? _You ask. _That's exactly my point._ I know a cyclops( and he wears sunglasses, just in case you were wondering, all cool cyclops do) and I'm also close friends with a son of the sea god.

And people still pass me by. I don't get it. And so I'm writing this because I'm done early in English class, and I have nothing better to do and I've been told that journaling is "a good input for your creative impulses" by my therapist( whom my dad got me after I told him about one of my adventures). And this feels like the height of my day because I'm sort of talking to someone, but on paper. I wish Percy would come back because this school is the definition of boring without that seaweed brain( I picked up on the nickname from annabeth), Heros these days, also occupied with quests and things worth saving. Maybe if I send out an SOS call I'll get my own little hero who is better looking and more charming and stronger than Percy... Did I actually just write that? Next time I am writing in pencil, who said anything about a next time anyway? And there goes the bell...

I slapped my notebook together, which was elaborately decorated with smiley faces, and collected the rest of my things from inside the desk. _One class down, three more to go, _I thought as I left the classroom and clung like a magnet to the lockers against the wall, I took being a wallflower seriously. I slid along the lockers until I got to the stairwell and I walked down all 27 steps; I had a little too much spare time.

_Ugh, Math next, you've got to be kidding me!_ I didn't hate math to be precise, I just strongly disliked the fact that my math teacher was more like a "math supervisor", it was a good thing for me that I was good at math. I walked into class and took my seat at the back in the corner. Mrs. Pebble handed out a huge math booklet. I flew through the work, which is good because otherwise it would have been for homework. I finished with 15 minutes to spare. It was journal time again, I definitely did not see the therapeutic value in writing in my smiley face book at all.

**So yeah... That's all folks. I was sort of experimenting. R and R. **

**-fangirlfeels12**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay? Okay. So maybe this wasn't a one shot afterall. More Rachel for everyone( but I'm not sure that we should be celebrating, it's up to you)! Happy reading. :)**

And he held me in his perfect arms. He looked at me, his perfect eyes looking directly into mine. I could see all of the beauty of the oceans captured in moments in his eyes. His dark brown hair rustled and lost it's shape repeatedly in the wind. He leaned his face into mine, our lips just seconds from touching, our hearts just seconds from connection. And then the bell rang, and my little infinite moment was ruined, thank you school.

I snapped my smiley face book shut and gathered the rest of my possessions. My daydream was good while it lasted at least. My only problem with daydreaming was that I based most of my dreams off fictional boys in books and ideals, I would never find someone if I looked for a boy "slightly more perfect than reality allowed", now would I? But one could admire from afar, that wasn't a crime. I snuck subtly down the hallway and stopped at my locker which was directly beside the English classroom which was, conveniently, my favourite subject. I dropped my books off at my locker and shut the door carefully before peaking my head into the classroom beside me.

"Hey Mr.Z!" I exclaimed happily. Sometimes I wondered if I ever got on this guy's nerves, because I was pretty perky. I would drop in almost every day to say hello before lunch and I was always talking about books and Greek mythology( which is typical for me, although he doesn't know that my stories are actually true), which I guess he wouldn't mind because he is the English teacher. If I did, he never let it show, Mr.Z peaked his head up from the position that he had kneeling behind his desk and smiled at me.

"Hey Rachel." I smiled back and then jumped the distance stretching between me and the doorway after calling a quick bye, _sorry Mr.Z, hunger doesn't wait for anybody. _I stopped quickly at my backpack to grab enough money for a sandwich and a drink from the cafeteria and then hustled down the stairs, selecting the least popular stairwell, careful to avoid attention. Sometimes being a wallflower, or a brick in the wall, was a really hard role. I didn't like to attract attention at any point but I needed someone to talk to when Percy wasn't here, which was frequently, and although I was on good terms with the teachers I didn't feel like plummeting my social status to an all time low, at least not today. I walked into the cafeteria, excuse me, " the auditorium/ cafeteria/ drama classroom/ part time art classroom/ gym", in my opinion, it has so many names that it shouldn't have one. There weren't many students eating at school today, maybe they'd all gone out for lunch, or I'd missed an important message about an event, it wouldn't be the first time. I grabbed a food tray from the end of the line and waited my turn to get a cold cut sandwich with a lukewarm lemonade, this wasn't gourmet but it was food. My eyes scanned the sea of tables to find an empty one, and just my luck, in the back corner there was a table with no tenants. At my school tables are a status symbol, and some students take where they sit so seriously that I could see them having a legal document stating that it is absolutely positively "their" table. I couldn't care less. I kept my eyes locked on my table and began to walk over there. When I was 50 steps into my walk and almost there, a tall guy, maybe almost double my height with brown hair that fell just the right way and adorable blue eyes( hey, I'm just looking from afar, we did agree that there is no shame or harm in boy watching and noticing things) jumped up from one of the tables. I saw him but I didn't realize that there would be an impact until it happened, and I ended up sitting on the floor, covered in what used to be my sandwich, the laughing stock of the "elite" tables and the center of attention.

**So that's all folks. I'm just going to say it, I have empathy for the characters of my stories; poor Rachel. :( we'll try to make it all better next chapter, I promise. R and R.**

**-fangirlfeels12**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys this is a record! Three chapters so close together, I've never liked writing ****this**** much before! More Rachel again, this time with a little more insight to a few before mentioned details. Happy Reading :)**

I slipped the cold white fabric over my head and then stopped to fix my hair, I needed to make sure that it was all above the surface of my shirt. _That's better, _I thought. I had managed to get myself at the center of attention get again, I wish for once that I could avoid disaster. Plus, the "sandwich mess on my shirt" look does not work for me. _If only Percy were here._ He always knew how to cheer me up no matter what, and after being the laughing stock of all of the elite students at my school, I definitely needed that. This past summer we had become really close friends, and I hadn't the slightest idea how anyone can go through life without a best friend now that I have him.

I closed the bathroom stall and began to walk out of the bathroom, but not before checking myself out in the mirror. Once I was out the door I turned the corner , expecting to see a huge crowd in the hallway before class, but it was empty. I began to feel panicked, I checked my watch, it read 12:30pm and class started at 12:25, I was late! I ran down the hallway and almost ran straight on into the door on the way into my English class, Mr.Z was not going to be happy. I walked in on my class silently reading, talk about making an entrance. I took my seat and grabbed my copy of "the Fault in our Stars" from the top of my binder, quickly glancing at Mr.Z for any reaction to my tardiness, but only getting a smile. I figured it was genuine and the fact that I was the teacher's pet helped me out of this situation. I focused back on my book and was absorbed into Hazel and Gus's romance with the blink of an eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is seriously starting to concern me that every extra minute of spare time I had at school was eaten up by writing in my smiley face book. Mentally, I wasn't sure how good this was for me , and I didn't know whether I was right or wrong about all of that "writing therapy" stuff that my therapist ranted about every meeting. I would like to say it, though it pains me to do so, that I was actually enjoying my little written conversations with my notebook, it was honestly better than talking to myself or the wall, even considering the fact that I am obviously such an amazing person to talk to. This book is such a good listener, it never talks back or deflects my opinions on anything; and just saying that screams how desperate I am. This is me, writing about a page and a half in length ,about nothing important just because I finished my English assignment early. I might as well talk about something important. _The importance of bringing nectar on demigod quests? _I thought. _Nah, if someone took my notebook I would be discovered. _I dropped my pen on the open page of my notebook and pulled my hands to my face so that they cupped my chin. I sat there deep in thought for a bit until I knew. _I could talk about the dance._ That seemed about right. The dance was on Friday, and I didn't think that I was going to go because I have neither a date or a group of friends to surround myself with, and being alone at a dance is conflicting with the objectives of a dance; to be with people and to dance. Even if Percy was here, he wouldn't go with me and he would probably invite Annabeth to accompany him even though she doesn't go to our school. It bothered me that he didn't even consider me to be a slight interest or even a mere possibility. Everyone knows that at some point in a boy and girl friendship they will end up taking a liking to the other, maybe at different times or the same time but it is always eventually, it's not rocket science ( which I'm only saying because it fit into the context, I am actually quite find of rocket science , and good at it too!). I think that Percy and I defy the theory though; I've had a crush on him since we met, but I doubt he even considered me as more than friends ever. Maybe someday in the distant future. And I also...

I stopped writing because I was interrupted by the bell, signaling my next class. Just my luck, it was art which was a subject that allowed me to breathe a little. This was good because I was deep in thought and would not be happy if another booklet was shoved in my face and ordered for completion. I closed my smiley face notebook and bundled it up with the rest of my belongings, heading out the door and to the art room up a floor. Percy was on my mind and I shrugged off my thoughts as I slid along the lockers. Maybe someday.

**Soooooooo what did you think? R and R my dear fans, please do. This chapter was a little deeper side of Rachel and she talked a lot about her feelings. It's difficult to be the "liker" but to know that the "likee" doesn't like you back add a lot of weight to the situation. Maybe someday. **

**-fangirlfeels12**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I like this chapter, and you'll soon see why. It's not artistically anything special, or anything better than my usual terrible writing... But hehehehehehehe :)**

RACHEL

Woah woah woah. And may I mention: woah. Big news! I had no extra time during my last period art class because I spend so much time on my pieces. The way they turn out reflects the effort that I put into them, or so that's the case according to my art teacher; oh sorry, "art supervisor"( that's what she calls herself because she doesn't have an art degree, but is required to teach us art).The point is that I'm sitting on my bed with my back propped on a firm blue pillow behind me, facing the clear blue sky and white "marshmallow" clouds, and writing my journal about a big deal that happened while I was walking home. A **BIG** deal.

After art class I ran back upstairs to my locker ,taking the "typical Rachel route", a deserted back staircase, and stuffed my books lazily and roughly into my backpack. I pulled a zipper from each side of the pocket to meet in the middle and then swung one of the loose, faded teal straps over my shoulder. I trudged down the stairs and out the side door, which is the entrance closest to my house, located only a block and a half east of the high school. Once I was outside I headed across the field and towards a path that would take me to my street. I usually walked home alone because I didn't have many friends( it's not exactly easy to get used to normal people when you are usually surrounded by demigods, it's a choice... Sort of) and so today wasn't any different with the exception that I had forgotten my headphones and I could not listen to the brilliance of "Don't Stop Believin" and "Chasing Cars" to help distract me from my reality of lonlieness. I continued to walk and noticed the beauty of the dandelions that were one with the field, it was always 60% yellow flowers and 40% actual grass at this time of year. I heard a shuffling noise behind me, but it was the least of my concern; probably a group of middle school kids kids and their friends. I kept walking, and realized I was wrong.

Beside me there was an exhale and I looked over to see a tall boy with tousled brown hair and a goofy grin. He was rather thin and had beautiful deep blue eyes that brought an ocean to mind when I saw them. I gave him a once-over, I think I knew him from my art class, he seemed rather familiar but I don't think that we've ever talked before. I'm not into boys( with the exception of Percy) but this guy was the definately what someone like Piper or Hazel would consider cute.

"Hey," he said with a smile and he looked directly at me. I felt my forehead warm and I knew that my pale , freckled cheeks were now rosy with blush. I looked at him and I noticed him looking at me with a huge grin.

"Hi," I said shyly. I stared at him for a few seconds with the largest smile on my face, it matched his. His lips began to move but I couldn't hear his voice. It took me a moment after he stopped talking to realize that he was waiting on an answer.

"Oh... Sorry, pardon?" He let out a small chuckle and then answered.

"You're Rachel right? I think we're in the same art class, actually I know, I would recognize your beautiful artwork anywhere! It's almost as beautiful as you." I could feel a huge grin flutter onto my face, _this guy was putting the moves on me, what a first!_ He continued to stare at me and it felt like that Augustus/Hazel moment at the beginning of TFIOS when Augustus refuses not to look at Hazel because he cannot deny himself the simple pleasure of admiring her beauty.

"Yeah, I'm Rachel. And thanks... Although I'm actually not pretty... At all." I said humbly. He looked at me with a shocked expression as if to say, _"darling, of course you're pretty"._ This guy was starting to excite me.

"I'm Carter. And trust me, you're definitely far from an eyesore; gorgeous," My face must've been as red as a cherry now, there was no end to this flattery, "Anyway, I just wanted to say hi, I have to go so that I beat my younger brother home, he can't stay by himself." _Cute, charming, smart and great with kids, he's perfect. _He then walked away smiling still. That boy almost made me forget about Percy, which was an anomaly. Plus, I never got attention from the opposite gender, it was nice, I was afterall, a girl at heart and that meant that I loved the attention. I walked the rest of the distance home with the largest grin on my face. It was a weird experience but oh-so-nice! There's hope! Rachel Elizabeth Dare attracted a boy! Maybe pigs will fly now too! I can't stop thinking about it. _Oh how much I love today. _

**Because Rachel is never given any detail after the fifth Percy Jackson book, she never gets a love interest, which is rather unfortunate, because she's one cool gal!See why I was so excited? I'm a hopeless romantic at heart...I'm still contemplating whether or not to keep this little love interest or break it off...?**

**R and R.**

**-fangirlfeels12**


End file.
